Chapter 2/Rescue Mission
(Gamma Quadrant) The Kingston emerges from the wormhole as they come to the last known position of Typhuss's runabout, along for the ride is Vedek Kira Nerys. (USS Kingston, main bridge) "No sign of the runabout sir do you think the Dominion have him" Ensign Railey as she looks at the Captain. Captain Tyson shakes his head. No they wouldn't want to risk the treaty if they did have him" Captain Tyson says looking at Ensign Railey then back at the main viewer as Kira starts remembering what happened to her and Doctor Bashir. Ensign scan the sector for plasma leaks and start adding what it would do to the wormhole if the two interacted Kira says as she walks over to the ops console. Hailey starts inputting the data and then the screen shows the two things causing a trip to an unknown universe. "I don't get it Kira what are you getting at?" John says as he gets up from the command chair and walks over to the ops console. "Think about it John me and Doctor Bashir did the same thing that caused us to enter the mirror universe everything was the same but different Deep Space 9 never left Bajor orbit and the humans were slaves to the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, me and Julian barely escaped with our lives" Kira says looking at Captain Tyson. Tyson looks at the viewer. "So all we gotta do is recreate the same thing that the Shenandoah did and we'll end up in the alternate universe" Captain Tyson says as he looks at Kira. Kira nods at him. "Well let's bring it" Captain Tyson says as he goes back to his chair. "Red alert all hands battle stations, damage control teams standby to repair hull breaches and damaged wires all hands are ready sir" Commander Mitchell says as she looks at her console then looks at Captain Tyson. "Lieutenant Cole take us in full impulse and prepare to vent plasma from the nacelle housing" Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. "Aye, sir" the young helm officer says as he looks at his console. (Space) The Kingston enters the wormhole and the travel time didn't take long for the change to happen and the ship emerged from the wormhole. (USS Kingston main bridge, red alert) "We've made it" Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at the viewer. Captain Tyson looks up at the viewer with no sign of Deep Space 9. "Hailey are you still picking up that nacelle damage" Captain Tyson says as he looks at Ensign Raliey who is adjusting her hair bun. "Yes, sir I still am the trail goes to Bajor with Deep Space 9 in orbit around Bajor" Ensign Railey says as she looks at the console. (Intendant Kira's office) "So you're trapped here and can't get back to your universe" Intendant Kira says as she looks at him. I should be able to go back the same way I entered your universe says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. Then Commander Janeway enters the office after Kira motions her to enter. We've got a problem I've picked up a neutrino spike with the wormhole a ship emerged from it Kathryn says as she shows the Intendant the padd. Dominion? Intendant Kira asked Kathryn as she looked at the padd. Kathryn shook her head. No it has the same signature as the runabout its Starfleet, Federation from his universe Commander Janeway says as she looks at Intendant Kira then at Typhuss. Send three Vulcan cruisers to intercept the ship but don't destroy the ship Intendant Kira says as she looks at Janeway. You don't need to do that, let me get back in my runabout, my friends and I will leave this universe says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. Its standard protocol Intendant Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. (Space) The Kingston is flying at Impulse speed heading towards the space station as the Vulcan cruisers approach the ship. (USS Kingston main bridge, red alert) Sir sensors are picking up three Vulcan combat cruisers on an intercept course Ensign Railey says as she looks at the console. What? Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Unknown vessel surrender now or be destroyed says the Vulcan Commander says over the comm system. (Intendant Kira's office) Typhuss gets out his type 2 phaser and puts it on stun. Typhuss walks over to Kathryn Janeway and uses the Vulcan nerve pinch on her, Janeway falls to the floor. Typhuss walks back to Intendant Kira and gets behind her, grabs Intendant Kira and points his phaser at her back. Typhuss leds Intendant Kira to the back door of her office. (Space) The Kingston fires quantum phasers at one of the Vulcan cruisers as it vents plasma from its nacelle housing as two more cruisers firing at the Kingston hitting the dorsal shield plating. (USS Kingston main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt from the ceiling as coolant vents from the bulkhead and ceiling as console screen flickers as the ship takes several more hits. Shields down to 56% Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at the shield gauge on the console screen. Evasive pattern beta 23 divert power to shield emitters Captain Tyson says as he helps Kira up from the floor and hands her to the medical team that walked onto the bridge. Hull breaches on decks 3-4 force fields are in place and holding Ensign Raliey as she looks at her console. (Deep Space 9, habitat ring) Typhuss takes Intendant Kira to landing pad c. Where are you taking me? Intendant Kira asked Typhuss. To landing pad c says Typhuss as he and Intendant Kira keep walking. But why what will capturing me help you accomplish? Intendant Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. How do I know that there isn't a squad of Bajoran Militia officers waiting for me at the runabout pad? asked Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. How do you know there isn't Intendant Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. I don't says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. Ops to Intendant Kira, the vessel had broken through our fighter group and their targeting our shield generator Colonel Carter says over the communication system as the station shakes under fire. Your friends will destroy this station but not before my forces arrive Intendant Kira says to Typhuss as she smiles seductively. After a few mintues Intendant Kira and Typhuss reach landing pad c. (Deep Space 9, landing pad c) Tell Colonel Carter to lower the shields says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. Kingston to Captain Kira, Captain Tyson to Captain Kira please respond Captain Tyson says on the Shenoadoh's console screen. Give the order! shouts Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. Kira to Carter, Sam lower the shields Intendant Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. What? Carter says over the comm system. You heard me lower the shields Intendant Kira says as she looks at the screen. Aye, ma'am lowering shields now Colonel Carter says on the screen and inputs the commands to lower the shields. Typhuss uses the Vulcan nerve pinch on Intendant Kira and she falls to the deck. Typhuss walks into the door that leads to the runabout. (Shenandoah, cockpit) Typhuss walks over to the pliot's chair and sits down. Typhuss turns the chair to the screen. Typhuss opens a channel. Captain Kira, here says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. Typhuss oh thank god we've been looking all over for you man we've found away to get back to our universe, we think we can redirect the flow of the wormhole for us to get back Captain Tyson says on the screen. You better do it fast, we got more ships on the way, I'm taking off now, Kira out says Typhuss as he cloes the channel. Typhuss turns the chair back to the helm console and starts the engines. The runabout lifts off from the landing pad. (Space) The runabout flies away from Deep Space 9 and heads for the Kingston at full impulse. Port 302 bay opens and the runabout flies into it and the doors close. (USS Kingston , main bridge, red alert) The runabout is onboard sir Ensign Railey says as she looks at her console then turns to Captain Tyson. Captain Tyson walks back to his chair and sits down. Good helm get us out of here full impulse speed and Q you better be right about this Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Cole and Q. Temper, temper Captain or I won't bring you back to your reality Q says looking at Captain Tyson as the ship shakes harder under fire. Typhuss runs onto the bridge. Typhuss sees Q. Q, what the hell are you doing here? says Typhuss as he looks at Q. I followed the Kingston here and I'm giving you a better way of getting back to your reality Q says as he snaps his fingers. (Space) The Kingston disappeared from the dark mirror universe, and returns to the original reality next to Deep Space 9. (USS Kingston, main bridge) We're back in our reality Commander Mitchell says looking at Captain Tyson and Captain Kira. That was interesting Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer and then back at Typhuss. (USS Kingston, deck 12 docking hatch 2) Well I'm going to go see Kira and then take my runabout back to the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at John. I'm gonna go fill out a report about this and I'm gonna see Michelle at Quark's bar, and we can beam your runabout to the Intrepid John says as he looks at Typhuss. Thanks, where is Kira says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Deep Space 9) Last I saw her she was in Quark's bar John says as he and Typhuss walk onboard the station. Let's find a turbolift and go to Quark's on the plaza says Typhuss as he looks at John. Plaza John says as both he and Typhuss walk into the turbolift and the doors closed. So what do you will happen when Starfleet reads my report? John asked Typhuss as the lift is heading towards the Plaza.